Forever and Ever, Amen
by SprucedUp
Summary: Magnolia and her best friend Willow had a normal day at the flea market. That is until Maggie found a stack of old letters. The women find theirselves in Tombstone, Az. Follow the friends as they find adventure, love, heartbreak, and maybe even a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

The spring wind felt good on Magnolia Kline's face. She took a deep breath and sighed. Spring had always been her favorite season. It was a fresh start. Things that had once been dead, coming back to life.

"Maggie, will you hurry up!" Her best friend Willow called from the driver's seat. Maggie giggled and hurried towards her friend's car. "We gotta get going before everyone gets all the goodies!" Willow squealed. Maggie had known the girl her entire 20 years of life. They pair had grown up like sisters. "You dressed like that to go to the flea market?" Willow said eyeing her friend. Maggie glanced down at her thin blue long sleeve shirt that hugged her body perfectly and her faded blue jeans. "Dressed like what? I just have on regular clothes?" She asked confused. "Exactly! It's not fair that you're pretty, but also to have a banging body will killer curves? It's rude to be honest. You should start dressing like shit so the rest of us have a fighting chance!" Willow huffed and started the car. "Oh like you're one to talk Miss '5"6' body of a model!' I don't want to hear it. You literally look like a walking Victoria Secret ad. Makes me sick." Maggie rolled her eyes at the blond. "Way to sneak in that jab at my height. We can't all be preciously small at 5"2'!" Willow cooed. "Oh shut up and drive." Both girls fell into laughter.

The building smelt of musk and dust. Maggie crinkled her nose as the smell hit her. "Ugh remind me why we come here?" Willow hissed at her friend in a quiet voice. "Because we're broke and like shopping. I'm a freaking bartender and you're a waitress. As soon as those two occupations start paying big money, we'll hit up Macy's. Until then..." Maggie waved her hand down the rows and rows of pre-loved items. The girls started at the first booth and made their way slwoly down the line. Willow had found 3 shirts, two pairs of shoes, 5 pairs of pants, and a beautiful lamp to put in her bedroom. Magnolia was still empty handed. "Let's grab some lunch at the food court. I'm starving!" Willow said pointing to the small area filled with booths. "Hang on. Let me check out this last booth. You got ahead and order the food. I'll be right there." Maggie handed the woman some cash and hurried off towards the booth. An old frail looking man sat behind the table. He looked as if he were about to fall asleep at any moment. Maggie quietly looked through the boxes of items he had lined along the long table. She got to the last box when something caught her eye. It was a stack of envelopes held together by a long silk piece of ribbon. The beautiful ink letters looped on the front of the top envelope made Maggie's heart leap. The letters look old. Very old. "Those are some very special letters Miss" A voice said making Maggie jump. The old man was now awake and looking at her. "Have you read them?" She asked trying to slow her racing heart. "Many times. Never did make any sense to me." The man shrugged. "How much do you want for them?" She questioned. "$5 for the lot." He replied looking at the large stack in her hand. "Deal!"

Willow sat at the booth in the back already digging into her fries. Maggie came bouncing over a short time later. "Thank God. I was getting ready to eat without you!" Willow said before finally taking a large bite of her burger. Maggie followed suit and bit into hers. "You find anything?" Willow asked around the food in her mouth. Maggie smiled. "Yes! The coolest thing! These old letters!" She opened up her bag and pulled them out to show her friend. "What's up with you and old crap?" Willow laughed. "They're not crap, and I don't know. I've always been drawn to old things." She shrugged. "So you think they're love letters?" Willow wondered. "Probably. Who else would write back and forth this much?" Maggie asked. The two fell into silence while they finished their meals.

Maggie sunk into the bed that evening. She had planned on taking a late nap after shopping. However, the letters called to her. Begging to be read. She scooped up her bag from the floor and emptyed it on her bed. She laid on her stomach and began untying the knot of the ribbon. It slipped off and fell onto her bed. She shivered. She grabbed the letter on the top of the pile and began reading.

Maggie skimmed over the letters. It was always fairly the same. Both were catching the other up on their location, how they were, and what the town's were like that they had passed through. They were always sighed by Morgan and JH. She slipped the last letter from the pile. It wasn't addressed like the others were. It looked to be the newest. Maggie snorted. They were all so old they were barely held together. She opened it greedily.

"I don't know if anyone is reading this. Hell, I don't know if anyone will care. If so then go back to where it ended for us. Help us with a fresh start. The wait is worth the prize. Drop the ribbon into the river at midnight.

Best regards, Doc."

What an odd letter. This was the only one that was signed Doc. It was also the only that had sloppy writing instead of the neat loopy writing that had covered the other pages. It was written in a hurry or at night. Maggie wasn't sure what to make of it. Back to where what ended? How did the ribbon tie into this?

"Magnolia! Jesus, I've been yelling for the past half hour. You going to eat dinner with me or just lay in bed all night?" Willow asked leaning against the wooden bedroom door. Maggie looked up and gave her friend a quizzical glance. "Dinner? It's only 1:30?" Maggie was sure her friend was starting to lose it. "Mag it's 6:30. You've been up here all evening reading those letters." Willow laughed walking out of the room. Time had slipped away from Magnolia. Funny how it does that sometimes.

"That's weird. Neither one signed their last names so it's not like we can just Google them" Willow shook her head and passed the letter back to her friend. "Exactly. Plus they're two random people. The odds of anything being on the net about them are slim." Maggie sipped her wine. "He did sign it Doc instead of JH. Which is weird all on it's own. Why start calling yourself Doc. The only person who can pull that name off is... Oh no damn way!" Maggie suddenly jumped from her spot on the couch and ran to her room. Willow was lost. What was her friend going on about? Maggie came jogging back holding her computer. She typed quickly and gasped at what she found. "What is it?" Willow asked scooting closer to the screen. "Doc freaking Holliday!" Maggie yelled. "Who?" Willow asked looking over at the woman sitting beside of her. "Willow pick up a book once in a while. Wyatt Earp. Gun slingers. Wild west?" Maggie rolled her eyes playfully. "That guy!? I do know him!" Willow gasped. She clicked on the 'imagine' tab at the top of the screen. Page after page of black and white photos pulled up. "Well, let's not pretend the guy wasn't hot" Maggie said under her breath. The girls giggled.

Maggie tossed and turned that night. Sleep seemed to slip further from her grasp the more she tried. Finally with a huff she threw back the covers. Maybe a glass of hot chocolate would help her doze off. She made her way towards the dark kitchen. She quietly flipped on the light. A scream filled the house. "Damn it Maggie! You scared me half to death!" Willow said grasping her chest. "Me? You're the one sitting in the dark like a serial killer!" Maggie tried to slow her breathing. "Can't sleep?" Willow eyed the woman who was currently digging two mugs out of the cabinets. "Nope. You?" Maggie asked without turning around. "No."

The two sipped on their chocolate as they sat in silence. Finally Willow spoke. "Mag, have you thought about the letters?" She asked seriously. "I can't stop!" Maggie sighed. "Me either. I mean it's stupid right? Probably not even from the 1800s. Probably the old guy that sold them to you just messing with whoever bought them." Willow said trying to ease her racing mind. "Yeah. You're right. It's not like we should just hop in the car drive halfway across the country, just to throw a ribbon in a river to see what happens." Maggie took the last sip of her now cool beverage. "Or..." Willow trailed off. "We totally could?" She asked Maggie who was looking at her with wide eyes. "Oh God, I thought you would never ask!" Magnolia yelled.

"Okay so we have two weeks to do this. How long does it take to get from Tennessee to Arizona?" Willow asked. Maggie held her phone out for her friend to see. "About 30 hours with us stopping. You drive until you're tired then I'll drive. We'll get a room when we're both crashing and burning." Maggie said fluffing the pillow behind her head. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. Wake me up when you get tired." She added yawning.

The pair had drove straight through. Magnolia was now driving as she saw the sign that said "Tombstone: 30 miles" She was suddenly nervous. Why the hell had they came all this way? This was probably the dumbest idea that the pair had ever had. That includes the incident with the sheriff and his mama's tractor. "Willow. Wake up! We're getting close." Maggie poked at her friend. Willow shot straight up. She looked around taking in the flat land. "I know. I've never saw anywhere that wasn't covered in mountains." Maggie said looking around. The women pulled into the tourist town and both exited the car in a hurry. "So we've got all day to kill. Want to get a room then a bite to eat?" Willow asked her friend. Maggie nodded. They sat off down Main Street. "Willow, are we completely idiotic?" Maggie asked throwing her suit case down on the lumpy queen bed. "Of course, but this will make a fun story to tell our grandkids." Willow shrugged as she flopped down on her own bed. "How helpful." Maggie deadpanned. "I try. Now let's go grab something to eat!" Willow stood.

After grabbing a bite to eat the women decided to look around the small town. "So what do you want to do first?" Willow asked. Before Maggie could answer a man yelled. "Come see the OK Corral gun fight! Wyatt Earp, Vergil Earp, Morgan Earp, and Doc Holliday will be live in 5 minutes!" His voice carried for what seemed like miles. The women froze and turned towards each other. "Wait.. we had figured out Doc. We didn't even think of Morgan. It never clicked!" Maggie whispered to her friend. "Well let's go watch. We have plenty of free time. I figured we'd crash early tonight and set an alarm for around 11 or 11:30." Willow said looking towards the man who was still trying to gather a crowd.

Gunshots rang out into the air. Before the friends knew it, the show was over. "Wow." Was all Willow could manage. "That was.. intense." She quickly added. Maggie just nodded. "Yeah. It was. I couldn't imagine living back then. Having gun fights in the middle of the street, shooting someone just because, gambling, mining silver, moving constantly. Sounds horrible." Maggie wrinkled her nose up. "Yeah me either. Now, let's go get that nap in!" Willow was starting to get excited for tonight.

Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The dull sound of the alarm clock pulled Maggie from her dreams. "Willow wake up!" She called groggily across the room. Willow groaned. "Ugh. That nap wasn't nearly long enough." She pulled the covers over her head. "Come on! It's almost midnight!" Maggie hissed pulling her tennis shoes on. Willow sat straight up. She had forgotten! She rushed around the room gathering up her stuff.

Maggie stood by Willow's side on the bank of the river. "So we just drop it in? That's it. That's all the note said?" Willow asked for the third time. "Yes. That's it. Hey, I know the chances of nothing happening is pretty high, I just wanted you to know it doesn't matter. We're going to have a fun vacation. We're going to drink too much and hook up with some good looking cowboys. We'll get back home and have one hell of a story!" Maggie smiled at her friend. "You're right. Alright let's get this show on the road. Do you have the ribbon?" Willow asked. "Yup. Tied it in my hair so I wouldn't lose it." Maggie laughed as she tugged it out of her wavy brown hair. "Ouch. I think it jerked half my hair out!" Maggie winched as she rubbed her scalp. "I've got the clock. 30 seconds." Willow said holding her phone tightly. This was stupid. "20 seconds" Okay seriously this isn't going to do anything. "10 seconds" What if it does? What's going to happen? "5 seconds" Holy crap what if this is some voodoo crap that steals their souls!? "3...2..1!" Willow yelled. Without thinking Maggie dropped the red ribbon over the roaring river. They both jumped back as it floated down. They waited. Both of their hearts raced at the thought of what would happen next. They waited. They waited some more. Finally Willow looked down at her phone and saw 45 minutes had passed. "Maggie, I don't think anything is going to happen." She said sadly. "Yeah. Ha we knew it wouldn't. Now let's get back to bed so that we can have some real fun tomorrow!" Maggie tried to her best to make her smile look genuine. Her heart had sank the second she realized that nothing was going to happen. She had allowed herself to get her hopes up.

Maggie flopped down in the bed and pulled the covers tightly around her. She heard Willow sniffle. "I'm sorry." She whispered into the darkness. "No, don't be. It's silly honestly. We knew that when before we even left home." Willow sniffled again and chuckled. Suddenly a bright blue light filled the room. Maggie looked away covering her eyes with the back of her hand. Willow pulled the covers over her eyes until she thought it was safe. A loud thump caused them both to jump. "What the hell was that!?" Maggie yelled. Willow made herself lean over and flip on the small bedside lamp. The room filled with their screams at what they saw.


	2. READ THIS

Hey everyone!

I plan on this being a pretty long story. However, I don't think many people read Tombstone fanfictions. That being said if you like the story please review. Let me know what things you would like to see happen. If i should change something.

This is a Doc/Maggie and Morgan/Willow fic.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading! 3


End file.
